The present invention is directed to an adaptor or transition piece for light waveguide plug connectors which have two pluggable parts. The transition piece or adaptor has a housing which has a through-opening for introduction of the two plug connector parts proceeding from the two ends of the housing which face away from one another.
In German Pat. No. 25 16 858, an adaptor is disclosed, which adaptor is composed of a hollow, cylindrical sleeve into which pin-shaped plug connector parts can be inserted from opposite ends. The pin-shaped plug connector parts each concentrically contain a light-conducting fiber whose free end is flush with the front end of the pin-shaped part of the plug connector. Given suitable matching of the inner cavity of the adaptor to the pin-shaped parts of the plug connector, these are seated play-free in the adaptor and have their front ends lying against one another. In order to retain the two plug connector parts with the front ends lying against one another, a spring, which surrounds the adaptor, is provided and the ends of the springs engaged into annular grooves, which have been formed in each of the two plug connector parts at a point outside of the adaptor so that the spring holds the plug parts in the adaptor.
Another type of light waveguide plug connector has a pin-shaped part in which a light conductor fiber has one end section secured. The other part of the plug connector is constructed as a socket or bush-like member and is in communication or connected with an opto-electric or, respectively, electro-optical transducer. Since such an adjustment already occurs by the plugging of the pin-shaped part into the socket-shaped part of the plug connector, no adaptor which effects the adjustment of the two plug connector parts relative to one another is required. However, such a light waveguide plug connector between the fiber and an opto-electric or, respectively, the electro-optical transducer are frequently fashioned as double plugs, whereby the one plug connector of the double plug connects an incoming fiber to an opto-electric transducer and the other plug connector of the double plug connects an outgoing fiber to an electro-optical transducer. Over and above this, the two plug parts in a double plug are each spring-loaded in an axial direction in order to be able to compensate for tolerances between the plug parts which occur in the plugging direction. However, this results in the fact that the plug connector parts must interlock with one another in their plugged condition in order to prevent one of the two spring-loaded plug pins from pushing the other back to such a degree that it moves out of its optimum position.